Gumball and Darwin Break out of School
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: The title says it all


Gumball and Darwin Break out of School

One day Nicole was just dropping the kids off at school. "Bye kids. Have a great day at school," Nicole smiled.

"We will!" Gumball and Darwin grinned before slamming the car door.

In class, Miss Simian was teaching the kids about the Manifest Destiny, and Gumball and Darwin were as bored as fuck. Gumball had some plans to start some shit, so he whispered to Darwin, "Do you wanna break out of school?"

"You bet I do!" Darwin whispered back.

Gumball then raised his hand. "What do you want, Dumball?" Miss Simian asked.

"May Darwin and I use the bathroom?" Gumball asked.

"Garwin still gets confused?" Miss Simian asked. Darwin nodded his head. "I suppose," Miss Simian responded. Gumball and Darwin then went out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Miss Simian said, "Now, let's continue class."

Gumball and Darwin were at the main entry way, where the doors were locked. Gumball was trying everything he could, but then he said, "Locked."

"I guess that makes sense, since they don't want kids breaking out of school," said Darwin.

"Darwin, just help me!" cried Gumball.

Darwin then broke the lock with his mouth. As soon as they were outside, they ran across the road and yelled, "Freedom!"

They started out their freedom by going to the park and played with all the equipment. "Darwin, come push me on the swing," said Gumball.

"Okay, Gumball!" Darwin cheered.

Darwin then started pushing Gumball on the swing. "WHEE!" Gumball yelled.

"Okay! Now it's your turn to push me on the swing!" Darwin yelled. Then Gumball started to push Darwin on the swing. "WHOO HOO!" Darwin yelled.

While the two boys were having fun, Miss Simian ruined it. "Dumball! Garwin!" she yelled.

"Oh! Hello Miss Simian!" Gumball said in a happy and cheerful way.

"Don't Hello Miss Simian me! You're supposed to be in my classroom learning about the Manifest Destiny, but no! You just had to break out of school and play at the park!" cried Miss Simian.

"Make us!" cried Darwin.

"Make you what?" Miss Simian asked.

"Make us go back to that stupid ass classroom!" Gumball yelled.

"Hey! Don't you ever say that about the classroom again! Get back to the classroom! Right now!" cried Miss Simian.

"No!" cried Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin then started to run across the road. "Get your ass off the road before you get hurt!" Miss Simian hollered.

"No!" cried Gumball.

"Yeah! We're not getting off the road!" cried Darwin.

"Nana nana boo boo!" the two boys yelled at the same time.

"Stop acting like kindergarteners right now!" cried Miss Simian.

"We're not!" cried Darwin.

"Yeah you are! Telling me no and singing nana nana boo boo are stuff kindergarten kids do!" cried Miss Simian.

"We are kindergarteners!" cried Gumball.

The two boys saw a car coming, so they ran closer and closer to the vehicle. "Watch out for the car!" Miss Simian hollered.

"No!" Gumball and Darwin yelled. Miss Simian gave the two boys the middle finger. As soon as they were really close to the car, they got ran over. "Ow!" Gumball and Darwin said in serious pain.

"OH MY GOD!" Miss Simian yelled.

She then called an ambulance and then Nicole and Richard. At the hospital, Gumball and Darwin were lying in bed. "Oh, kids, are you okay?" Nicole asked sadly.

"Not really," said Darwin.

Nicole kissed her two boys on the forehead. "That hurt so bad," Gumball said, tearing up.

Nicole wiped Gumball's tears. "If you chose to listen to Miss Simian, not run across the road, and not get close to that car, you kids wouldn't be in this position right now," said Nicole.

Anais was with them too, so she said, "Gumball, Darwin, say sorry to Miss Simian. SHE'S your teacher."

Darwin sighed, "We're sorry, Miss Simian."

"Are you really sorry?" asked Miss Simian.

"No!" Gumball and Darwin laughed.

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson, this is not funny! You guys are really lucky that you're not in wheelchairs right now. It could've been worse!" cried Nicole.

"Yeah! You could've died!" cried Anais.

"Wow! We've never thought of that," said Gumball.

"Now are you guys happy that you're here?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah. We are," said Darwin.

THE END!


End file.
